


It's Good to Have a Fraccion

by Featherfire



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherfire/pseuds/Featherfire
Summary: Nnoitra being Nnoitra. Tesla being Tesla. Sex happens.





	It's Good to Have a Fraccion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago and found it again the other day while going through my old WIPs. I don't know why I never posted it? Nnoitra swears a lot, keep that in mind. Also Tesla is a rug. The title sucks, but that's never been my strong suit.

Tesla jumped when he heard the door to Nnoitra's quarters open and slam shut again. Tilting his head toward the door between the bedroom and the outer chamber, he tried to judge Nnoitra's mood by the sound of his footsteps. He had been at an Espada meeting, and those could have a profound effect on Nnoitra's disposition. Tesla quickly stowed the book he'd been reading in the desk drawer; he'd borrowed it from Nelliel, and Nnoitra would likely be angry if he caught Tesla reading it.

"You're lucky you're not an Espada," Nnoitra said by way of greeting. "Those damn meetings piss me off."

"Did it not go well, Nnoitra-sama?" Tesla asked, standing up from the desk, ready to do Nnoitra's bidding.

The 8th Espada unhooked his Zanpakutou from around his waist and leaned it up against the wall by the bed. He shed his jacket, tossing the garment on the floor. Tesla's stomach clenched at seeing him with his upper body completely bare. "It never does," he replied. "Having to sit there and tolerate them all. Starrk yawning and complaining about being tired, Grimmjow kissing Aizen's ass and pretending to be subtle about it, Ulquiorra kissing Aizen's ass and _not_ being subtle about it, Nelliel being a damn know-it-all, Aaroneiro's heads finishing each other's sentences... you have any idea how fuckin' _annoying_ that is?"

"No, Nnoitra-sama."

"Shit. Of course not. What good are ya, anyway?" Nnoitra flopped down on his bed with an exasperated noise. He closed his eye and put one arm behind his head.

"Would you like me to take your mind off it, Nnoitra-sama?"

The eye opened again as Nnoitra turned to look at him. "Yeah," he said with a slow grin. "Get over here."

Tesla headed for the bed, removing his clothes as he went. As usual, he left his gloves and shoes on, because that was how Nnoitra-sama liked it. Nnoitra's grin widened. "If you think you want lube, get it yourself," he said. Tesla barely stopped himself from raising his eyebrows in surprise. _He must be in a decent mood,_ he thought. Usually Nnoitra didn't bother with lube, and when he did it was only to use on himself, to make things a little more slippery. He never offered to use it on Tesla.

When he reached the bed, Tesla paused to get the lubricant from the nightstand drawer. When he turned back, Nnoitra had removed the sash of his hakama and pulled it down a little, enough to expose his hardening cock. "I'm just gonna stay here," he said. "Make it good, Tesla."

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama." Uncapping the lube, he squeezed a good-sized dollop onto his fingers.

"Get up here if you're gonna do that," Nnoitra demanded, pushing down his hakama a little more. "And if you jizz on me, Tesla, I'll kill you."

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama." He slid onto the bed and onto Nnoitra, straddling his lap. 

"No," Nnoitra purred. "Turn around, Tesla."

Tesla blinked, but flipped neatly, presenting his backside to Nnoitra as he reached around to push two slick fingers inside himself. It didn't hurt at all, he was well-used to taking much larger things than his own fingers.

"Mmm. Fuck yeah. You can be sexy when you shut your mouth, Tesla." He reached up and ran a hand slowly along Tesla's thigh, making him shiver and gasp softly. Nnoitra so seldom touched him, any little bit of physical contact made him tremble like a leaf. As he fingered himself, he leaned forward and gave the tip of Nnoitra's cock a gentle lick, and was rewarded by feeling it throb against his tongue.

"Shit, if I didn't want to feel your ass so bad I'd have you suck me off instead," Nnoitra said, and the slightly breathless quality to his voice made Tesla smile a little.

"I can do both, Nnoitra-sama," Tesla mumbled as he gave Nnoitra's cock another lick.

_"After_ it's been in your ass?" he sneered.

"If that's what you want, Nnoitra-sama."

"You're such a fucking slut, Tesla," Nnoitra said, but Tesla noticed his cock throb again. "All right, that's enough. Turn around."

Tesla removed his fingers and turned as directed. Nnoitra reached up and grabbed hold of one of his wrists, keeping it immobile but also helping to support him as he reached back, taking hold of Nnoitra's cock to guide it, and slowly pushed back onto it. Nnoitra jerked his hips the last couple inches, making him cry out softly. Nnoitra's eye closed for a moment, but he grabbed hold of Tesla's other wrist, holding him so tightly Tesla could feel the bones grinding, just short of breaking. He tried not to wince as he slowly began to move.

"Faster," Nnoitra urged, giving his wrists a squeeze. Tesla moved faster, spreading his legs more to push Nnoitra deeper. He closed his eyes and let a little moan escape each time he pushed down. He could feel Nnoitra's eye on him, and the Espada made a soft growling noise, deep in his throat. He let go of one of Tesla's wrists and reached down to grab hold of one of his hips, holding him with bruising strength as he began to jerk his hips up, matching Tesla's pace. "Fuck _yeah,"_ he growled. Tesla opened his eyes in time to see Nnoitra closing his, his upper lip lifting in a grimace of pleasure. He let go of Tesla's other wrist in favor of his other hip, and Tesla leaned forward, hands on his Espada's chest to balance himself. He felt a tiny thrill of exhilaration at the thought that Nnoitra was actually allowing him to touch him like this; the feel of Nnoitra's skin beneath his hand drove him higher. Grunting softly, he impaled himself harder. "Nnoitra-sama," he whispered. Oh, it felt so good to be close to him like this. He desperately wished he dared to kiss him, but Nnoitra would likely not react well to that, no matter how indulgent he'd been thus far. Kisses were few and far between, and had to be initiated by Nnoitra-sama.

Something inside him was tightening, coiling tighter and getting ready to snap. He was actually approaching orgasm, for perhaps the first time since he'd been servicing Nnoitra in this way, but he didn't dare let himself climax. He had no idea how serious Nnoitra had been with his earlier words. Luckily Nnoitra was getting close too, squeezing Tesla's hips and jerking up into him faster, so if he could just hold on a little longer...

"Shit, Tesla, you goddamn slut... you feel so fucking good..."

Tesla keened softly, his cock throbbing hard, fingers tightening where they rested on Nnoitra's chest. _Oh god, I can't stop it,_ he thought. "Nnoitra... Nnoitra-sama, I'm..." He sobbed again as the orgasm hit him in a rush, and he could feel his muscles contracting hard around Nnoitra's cock in a hot, pulsing rhythm as pleasure shot through him, his seed exploding over Nnoitra's chest...

Nnoitra didn't seem to notice, though, because he was climaxing himself, back arching as he snarled, digging his nails into Tesla's hips and pulling him down hard. Tesla whimpered as Nnoitra throbbed inside him, as he felt the gush of his semen that immediately began running the other way, gravity making it drip right back out of his body.

Nnoitra flopped back to the bed, panting, and opened his eye. "You came," he said, and there was a hint of wonder in his voice.

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama. I apologize, it just felt so..."

"Shut up," he said roughly, voice hoarse. "You made a fucking mess. Lick it off. And clean up my dick too, while you're at it. You're dribbling everywhere."

Tesla pulled off him with another very soft whimper. His ass felt so used, but it was a wonderful feeling to know he'd brought his Espada so much pleasure. Sliding carefully to one side, he bent and began licking Nnoitra's chest clean. He could sense the lewd smile on Nnoitra's face as he watched, but his heart skipped a beat when Nnoitra actually raised one hand and touched his hair, very briefly.

Once Nnoitra's chest was clean, Tesla slid lower and began to clean between Nnoitra's legs, lapping gently at his cock and balls. Nnoitra had still been half-hard when he got down here, and Tesla could feel him hardening again under his ministrations.

"You are pretty good with your mouth," Nnoitra acknowledged, and it didn't even sound reluctant. "Get on the floor. You're gonna have to change my sheets too, I ain't sleepin' in your mess."

Tesla lifted his head and slid carefully onto the floor. The floors of Los Noches were white tile (or stone, in the hallways), and it was so cold on his heated skin as to be almost painful. Nnoitra sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, putting Tesla between his thighs. He pointed to his crotch with a grin, and Tesla leaned forward again and took Nnoitra fully into his mouth.

Nnoitra cock was long, just like the rest of his body, though not particularly thick. Tesla had a great deal practice at sucking it, deep-throating him, letting Nnoitra abuse his mouth as he saw fit. He knew just how much suction to apply as Nnoitra grabbed hold of his hair in one hand, pushing his head forward as he thrust with his hips. "Yeah, that's good," Nnoitra mumbled, gazing down at him lustfully. Tesla looked up briefly to meet his eye, then closed his own and focused on not choking. "You're gonna make me cum again," Nnoitra went on, hand tightening in his hair. He was panting. "Fuck, Tesla... _fuck!"_ He shoved at Tesla's head, hips snapping frantically for a moment before his cock pulsed and spurted a small amount of fluid over Tesla's tongue. He held him there for a moment, body tense, then shoved him roughly away, though not hard enough to send him sprawling. Tesla looked up at him. 

"The fuck're you lookin' at?"

Tesla dropped his eyes. "Nothing, Nnoitra-sama."

"Damn right." Nnoitra stood up, then bent to pull his hakama back up and resecure it around his waist. He retrieved his jacket from the floor and slipped it back on, but didn't bother to button it. Last came Santa Teresa, the chain jingling as Nnoitra snapped it back around his waist. "I'm gonna go see Szayel," he said. "Make sure you change the sheets." He strode past Tesla and out of the bedroom. Tesla didn't move until he heard the outer door close again. Then, slowly, he climbed back up on the bed and stretched out. There was a damp spot where he had lain while cleaning his Espada's body, but otherwise it was not too unpleasant to lie in. Tesla pulled Nnoitra's pillow close, lying it alongside himself rather than keeping it under his head. He closed his eyes and inhaled. It smelled like Nnoitra. The whole bed smelled like him.

"Nnoitra-sama," he whispered, and let himself fall asleep surrounded by Nnoitra's scent.


End file.
